


Confessions Under the Influence

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Drama, Gen, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: A late night confession leads to a conversation of sorts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Day by Day [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 18





	Confessions Under the Influence

"Remus? Reeeeeeeeeemus?"

Sirius was doing his best trying to get Remus attention but it wasn't going well, normally he wouldn't care to much but the night before Remus had something that had been bothering Sirius to no end. He'd hardly paid attention in class... Well even less than he normally he did, he had no interest in any of his meals and had no patience for James and his antics. He needed answers and he needed them now.

"Reeeeemus..."

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus let out a deep sigh barely glancing over the top of his book in Sirius' direction, "because if you don't mind I do have some work I need to do."

This was odd, how was he being so casual after what he'd said last night which had left Sirius so utterly... Honestly the best word he could think of was twitterpated. "I just wanted to follow up," Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "about last night?"

Admittedly the night before had been rather... Wild. And confusing, it was most definitely confusing after the four of them had consumed large amounts of contraband Firewhiskey and sweets. So maybe Remus didn't remember.

"Do you remember?" Sirius continued, judging by the way that Remus swallowed and the color drained from his face indeed he did remember but made no other such confirmation about the matter. He watched as Remus shrugged.

"Come on Moony we need to talk about this," Sirius urged even though he could see Remus looking incredibly uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"About what?" Remus asked.

"You know bloody well what," Sirius scoffed, "last night, you and me... Peter passed out on the floor, James barfing in the restroom... It was just you and me and.... And you... You said you loved me."

The color returned to Remus flash in the form of a deep crimson flush, "No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Sirius insisted, "I remember you had just-"

"I said loved you like a brother," Remus shrugged, "or a friend."

Sirius furrowed his brows utterly annoyed, "Oh no, that's not it...We're not just friends and you fucking know it."

Remus looked taken aback, "What?"

"Was ecstatic when you said that last night," Sirius admitted, "because I thought it meant that you liked me in the same way I liked you... Only I didn't have to be the poor bastard to say it first," he ran his hand through his messy hair, "please don't tell me I'm wrong."

There was silence between the two of them, "I- I...." Remus stammered, "do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do," Sirius nodded his head, "did you? Last night?"

"Yeah," Remus admitted, "the firewhiskey helped but yeah."

Sirius began to laugh, "So now that's over with... Can I suggest we do something a bit more fun than reading?"


End file.
